In the non-impact printing system described in the aforementioned U.S. patent, the five nozzles in each print head were physically staggered apart along the direction of web travel. Such staggering of the individual nozzles in each of the print heads were required because of the physical size of the nozzle assemblies. The circuitry illustrated in FIG. 8 and the accompanying description as set forth in the aforementioned patent provided the necessary compensation for the separation of the individual nozzles within a print head such that variable data could be printed in a five line message format in a desired depth form. Thus, the interface head controller circuitry which controlled nozzles 2, 3, 4 and 5 in each print head in the system described in the aforementioned patent, could not be readily independently aligned. Additionally, each of interface head controllers 2, 3, 4 and 5 in each print head as described in the patent was incapable of generating the necessary printing control signals (STR 1 and STR 2 printing signals) until the master head controller and interface head controllers 2, 3 and 4, respectively, had completed the generation of their respective printing signals. This resulted in an unnecessarily lengthy minimum form length in which the variable data could be printed by the nozzles associated with the master head controller and the interface head controllers 2, 3, 4 and 5 in each print head.